Saying Sorry
by xXNovenusPrimeXx
Summary: Whoever said that love meant never having to say they're sorry was wrong. It is saying your sorry, because that means so much more than not saying it. Denmark/Belarus, Human names used, AU OOC Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia, Hidekaz Himaruya does. I only play with the characters and plotline in accordance with this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Erik danced with Natahsa at the ball. It was a grand one at that. She threw her head back and laughed, she really _laughed_ and Erik found himself _really_ smiling for once in a long time. Others stopped what they were doing to stare at the dancing duo.

"Erik! Stop, please!" Natasha said between giggles.

"But I love it when you laugh. You hardly do so anymore!" Erik protested just for the sake of it. They reached the edge and he led her through the crowds towards the doors.

"The same goes for you, mister! When was the last time you _actually _smiled for someone, escpecially in World Confrences?" Natahsa retorted and Erik stayed silent.

"Not any time recently," He answered after a few seconds, "But hanging out with you usually does that for me."

"Where are we going, Erik?" Natasha asked, changing the subject as he led her past his family, who watched the pair out of the corners of their eyes.

"Somewhere!" Erik cheerfully replied, laughing.

"Come on, please?" Natasha grins, she's sure he knows even if he doesn't see it.

"Nuh – uh, it's a surprise." Erik laughs, his family turns to watch them, he doesn't stop to look or speak to them. They make it to the door and Erik opens it for her, then continues to lead the way outside.

"Oh, oh my… Erik, this is…" Natasha trails off, not knowing how to reply. The sight before her was magnificent, the moon was high up in the sky and reflected across the _huge_ lake. The grass was sparkling with dew and the trees surrounding the place gave it this feel of secrecy. Their were flowers of any kind here and a Weeping Willow to their right.

"I know, I…" Erik trailed off suddenly and she looked at him. His blonde hair was crazy as usual, but shorter, _he cut a few days ago_, Natasha thought. His dark red jacket was stiff and high collared, white and gold trimming and designs on it. He wore black pants and glossy black shoes, his face though… He had a small smile and this _look_ in his eyes that she had only seen once before from him.

* * *

_Natahsa watched with an impassive mask in place as one of her brother's _friends_ talked to his family. It was Denmark, Erik K__ø__hler, speaking to Iceland, __Emil Steilsson. There was a look of complete and utter adoration in his eyes, and there was something else. But it vanished as Norway, Lukas Bondevik, stalked into the room and pulled Iceland from Denmark. But not before the eldest whispered something into the youngest Nordic's ears. It was on his face too, Natasha realized. He was saying sorry. _For what though? Why was he apologizing?

* * *

"You are not apologizing to me for something are you?" Natasha asked softly, Erik was leading her under the Weeping Willow when they stopped near the trunk and he turned to look at her.

"No, no I'm not apologizing for anything." Erik murmered as he came in closer to her, and she stepped closer to him until they were mearly a foot apart.

"Then what are you asking?" Natasha whispered, unaware of the four men watching them. Erik gently nudged her chin up with his hand and she saw hesitation in his eyes.

"Will you… Will you marry me, Natasha? Please?" He asked and she looked down to see a simple silver ring in his palm, there was an aquamarine stone in the center and two saphires on either side of it. It was beautiful and she looked to see his eyes smiling at her. He didn't expect an affirmative, she knew that and she spoke anyway.

"Yes, always Erik." She said and he slid the ring onto her hand before looking back at her and she kissed him and he kissed her back oblivious to the gasps of four brothers as they watched.

* * *

"Tasha! Tasha, please! I'm sorry, Tash, please!" Erik called after his wife, running after her. They had been arguing over Erik talking to his family once more, the last had not ended well for either party. He hadn't wanted to and snapped off something he shouldn't have to Natasha. Tears had welled up in her eyes and threatened to spill over as she turned and fled.

"Why would you say that, Erik?" Natasha asked him, turning to stare at him with tears on her cheeks. He stepped forward carefully.

"I was angry, Tash, I didn't mean it, I swear," Erik whispered to her, taking another step, "Please forgive me?" There was that look again, hesitation, adoration, hope and _love_. Just for her.

"I… I wish I could stay angry at you, but I can't! Yes, Erik, always yes. Just, give me a warning next time?" Natasha asked and laughter spilled out of his mouth for a moment.

"You can always have a warning, I promise. So are we good?" Erik asked her.

"Yeah, we're good," Natasha smiled up at him, wiping away the tears on her cheeks, "Whoever said that love meant never having to say they're sorry was wrong. It _is_ saying your sorry, because that means so much more than not saying it." Erik only smiled at her, his thumb stroking her cheek as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

* * *

**AN: If you find any mistakes that I missed, let me know because this is unbetaed right now as Flying Solo 365 is still working on another of my stories. Tell me how much you really liked or hated this story, I want to know, give me requests for stories because I write these as the plot bunnies smack me in the face and drop kick me in the throat, completely random. On another note, I saw Battleship an hour ago **(May 12, 2012)**. ****Three words people. _Free. Military. Preview._ It was awesome and I highly reccomend that people go watch it! The name makes sense afterwords and if it doesn't ask me, I can explain of no charge (seriously ;P)! **

**Edit 5/13/12  
****100 Prompts Challenge  
**_Can __be any type of fanfiction you want, PM me for the list of prompts and tell me which ones your posting and under what name. No I do not care if you don't complete all 100, if you do kudos to you, I'm still working on it (May 12, 2012) right now. My ficlets for the prompts will be UnBetaed for awhile as I get my beta (see above) to finish with the stories I already have up and the ones I'm just waiting to send to her (I think it's a her, if not, oh well). _**Again PM me for the details/specifics.**


End file.
